


Erogenous

by ImKnotQueen



Category: Bleach
Genre: Breasts, Complete, Drabble, F/M, In Public, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings, Sexual Inexperience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 13:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18195152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImKnotQueen/pseuds/ImKnotQueen
Summary: Keigo could benefit from learning erogenous zones on women -- and the difference between words.





	Erogenous

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Bleach' nor am I profiting from this.

Keigo has a fascination with her breasts, which isn't shocking since he continued fussing with her bra during the movie previews. 

Now, her back is scraping against the movie theatre dumpster, cold and sticky with substances she'd rather not know the origin. Keigo gapes a moment and gives her a lecherous grin, diving face first into her breasts. 

“You've seen too much porn,” she mumbles. “I have other erogenous zones.” 

Keigo has some drool dangling from his lip to her breasts. “I know everything about erotic zones, Orihime.” 

Frustrated, she lowers his head toward her nipple. “I request starting here.”

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate every single bookmark, comment, and kudos. As always, thank you so much for being a reader.


End file.
